1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optical devices and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for multiplexing polarized signals for simultaneous transmission through a communication fiber. The invention also relates to a system for demultiplexing a beam into polarized components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, optical fiber capacity has been increased by multiplexing signals of different wavelengths. The technique is known as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). A problem with wavelength division multiplexing is that the propagation rate of light is wavelength dependent. Consequently, the different propagation rates of different signals must be taken into account to accurately extract all transmitted information. Wavelength division multiplexing is also limited by the number of different wavelength signals that can be accommodated in a single mode fiber under commercial conditions.
There is a need in the art for a convenient system for multiplexing signals of the same or similar wavelength.